Pokémon Center (store)
logos]] A Pokémon Center (Japanese: ポケモンセンター Pokémon Center) is a retail store that sells official Pokémon merchandise. Japanese stores are operated by The Pokémon Company, while mall kiosks in the Seattle, Washington, area of the United States are run by The Pokémon Company International. Products Pokémon Center stores sell many kinds of Pokémon merchandise. This includes Pokémon games, TCG cards, videos and DVDs, volumes, CDs, and a wide array of products such as clothes, accessories, bedding, sporting equipment, dishes, musical instruments, and toys. For a gallery of merchandise, see Bulbagarden Archives. Collections The Pokémon Center online store also has a series of collections that have been released over time. Current stores Japan From east to west: Sapporo * Opened March 6, 2009 * Sapporo ESTA 9F, Kita 5 jo 2 chome Chuo-ku, Sapporo-shi, 060-0005 * Phone: 011-232-3200 Tohoku * Opened December 4, 2011 * Shop and Wander AER, 3F, 3-1, Chuo 1-chome, Aoba, Sendai,980-6103 * Opened as a part of the Pokémon with You campaign * Phone: 022-716-6870 Skytree Town * Opened July 6, 2016 * Tokyo Skytree Town Solamachi East Yard 4F, 1-1-2 Oshiage, Sumida-ku, Tokyo, 131-0045 * Phone: 03-6456-1221 Mega Tokyo * Opened December 11, 2014 * Sunshine City alpa 2F, 3-1-2 Higashi-Ikebukuro, Toshima-ku, Tokyo, 170-6002 * Phone: 03-5927-9290 Tokyo Bay * Opened November 22, 2013 * Mitsui Shopping Park LaLaport TOKYO-BAY West Wing 2F, 2-1-1 Hama-cho, Funabashi, Chiba 273-8530 * Phone: 047-421-7757 Tokyo DX * Opened March 13, 2018 * Nihombashi 2-11-2, Nihombashi Takashimaya S.C. East Building (5th Floor), Chuo, Tokyo * Includes a Pokemon-themed Cafe * Phone: 81 3-6262-6452 Yokohama * Opened March 5, 2005 * Landmark Plaza 4F, 2-2-1 Minato Mirai Nishi ku, Yokohama, 220-8172 * Phone: 045-222-5533 Nagoya * Opened March 20, 2013 * Matsuzakaya Main Building 5F, 3-16-1, Sakae, Naka-ku, Nagoya-shi, Aichi, 460-8430 * Phone: 052-264-2727 Kyoto * Opened March 16, 2016 * Takashimaya Kyoto Store 5F, 52 Nishiiru Shincho, Kawaramachi, Shijodori, Shimogyo-ku, Kyoto, 600-8520 * Phone: 075-254-8001 Osaka * Opened November 26, 2010 * Daimaru Umeda Store 13F, 3-1-1, Umeda, Kita-ku, Osaka-shi, 530-8202 * Phone: 06-6346-6002 Hiroshima * Opened June 26, 2015 * Sogo Hiroshima main building 6F, 6-27, Moto-machi, Naka-ku, Hiroshima-shi, Hiroshima, 730-8501 * Phone: 082-846-5093 Fukuoka * Opened March 3, 2011 * Amu Plaza, JR Hakata City 8F, 1-1, Hakataekichuogai, Hakata-ku, Fukuoka-shi, Fukuoka, 812-0012 * Phone: 092-413-5185 Singapore Singapore * Opening April 17, 2019 * 78 Airport Boulevard, #04-201 & 202, Jewel Changi Airport, Singapore 819666 United States Seattle, Washington The Pokémon Company International is headquartered in Bellevue, a city that neighbors Seattle. Northgate Mall * Opened summer 2010 * 401 NE Northgate Way, Seattle, Washington, 98125 This standalone kiosk in the mall's common area is a vending machine that sells ten types of s, several Monster Collection figures, trading cards, and pins. It also features interactive games and a Pokédex for visitors to play with. The tags on the Pokédolls from this machine have unique North-West tags that are yellow, blue, and square in shape. Westfield Southcenter * Opened December 2010 * 2800 Southcenter Mall, Seattle, WA 98188, USA Tacoma, Washington Tacoma Mall * Opened ??? * 4502 S Steele St # 1177, Tacoma, WA 98409 This shop is located in the mall common area. It features one vending machine, offering a selection of up to ten Poké Dolls, the five Nintendo DS Pokémon games, thirteen miniature Monster Collection figures, seven different packs of trading cards, and five full decks of trading cards. The stand also includes two large displays of Poké Dolls, varying in sizes from 6" to 12", as well as a variety of other Pokémon merchandise. The machine is also equipped with several interactive games as well as a touch-screen Pokédex for visitors to enjoy. The stand is no longer watched and operated by The Pokémon Company International employees (who helped make sure the machines were running alright, answered questions, and rang up the sales of merchandise located outside of the vending machines). The tags on the Pokédolls from this machine have unique North-West tags that are yellow, blue, and square in shape. New York, New York New York (Nintendo New York) * Opened November 16, 2001 * 10 Rockefeller Plaza, New York, 10020 * Phone: (212) 307-0900 In January 2005, Pokémon Center New York closed for remodeling. It reopened as a general Nintendo store called Nintendo World on May 14, 2005. On January 19, 2016, the Nintendo World Store closed for remodeling and reopened as on February 19, 2016. After Pokémon Center New York closed in January 2005, it has not been a Pokémon-exclusive store. However, there is a section on the ground floor devoted to the franchise, where there is a large selection of Pokémon video games, trading cards, dolls (which are either imports from Japan or old dolls from the old Pokémon Center), figures, DVDs, clothes and apparel, and other merchandise. Sometimes there might be Pokémon candies or edible foods available. On December 19, 2010, near Christmas time, there was a larger selection of Poké Dolls and other collectibles. An event was held at the Nintendo World Store to celebrate the releases of Pokémon Black and White Versions. It also had Pokémon Black and White pre-orders available. On the floor above is the merchandise of other Nintendo franchises; such as Mario, Kirby, and the Legend of Zelda; including t-shirts and exclusive Nintendo World collectibles. The store also sells video game strategy guides and, previously, issues of Nintendo Power. There are game stations where visitors may demo Wii, DS, and 3DS games, including demos of some of the Pokémon games. Previous stores Japan Tokyo (first) * Opened April 25, 1998 * Closed July 16, 2007 * 1F Kawasaki Teitoku Building Annex, 3-2-5 Nihombashi, Chūō Ward, Tōkyō Metropolis * Phone: 03-5200-0707 Tokyo (second) * Opened July 16, 2007 * Closed December 7, 2014 * 2F Shiodome-Shiba Rikyū building, Kaigan 1-2-3, Minato Ward, Tokyo City, Tokyo Prefecture, Kanto Region Osaka * Opened November 14, 1998 * Closed November 23, 2010 * B1F Umeda Center Building, 2-4-12 Nakazaki-Nishi, Kita Ward, Ōsaka City, Ōsaka Prefecture * Phone: 06-6373-8080 Nagoya * Opened October 11, 2002 * Closed March 16, 2013 * Oasis 21 B1F, 1-11-1 Higashi-Sakura, Higashi Ward, Nagoya City, Aichi Prefecture, Chubu Region, 461-0005 * Phone: 052-950-0758 Fukuoka * Opened November 1, 2003 * Closed February 25, 2011 * Canal City OPA B1F Labūn, 1-2-22 Sumiyoshi, Hakata Ward, Fukuoka City, Fukuoka Prefecture * Phone: 092-282-7733 Sapporo * Open: ** July 1, 2005 - October 2, 2005 ** November 17, 2005 - April 9, 2006 ** July 1, 2006 - October 29, 2006 * Sapporo ANA Hotel 1F, West 1-2-9 Kita-3-jō, Chūō Ward, Sapporo City, Hokkaidō United States Alderwood Mall * Opened November 2010 * Closed July 2012 * 3000 184th Street SW, Lynnwood, Washington, 98037 This shop was the larger of the two Seattle-area shops, but it was still in the mall common area and limited in size. It featured a larger vending machine kiosk, a tower of Poké Dolls and DX Poké Dolls, and The Pokémon Company International employees who answered questions and rang up sales. It closed in July 2012, due to leasing issues. Temporary stores Japan Chūbu Centrair International Airport * Opened December 26, 2011 * Closed January 5, 2012 * 4F Chūbu Centrair International Airport, Tokoname, Aichi, Japan This store sold original Pokémon merchandise and bingo games to play. Tokyo Character Street * Opened October 10, 2012 * Closed November 5, 2012 * Number One Plaza, First Avenue Tokyo Station, Chiyoda and Chūō, Tokyo Metropolis Haneda International Airport International Terminal * Opened August 4, 2012 * Closed August 19, 2012 * International Terminal, Haneda International Airport, Ōta, Tokyo Metropolis This store sold original Pokémon merchandise and bingo games to play. Pokémon Game Show * Opened August 17, 2013 * Closed August 18, 2013 * Tokyo Big Sight, Odaiba, Tokyo Bay, Tokyo Metropolis This store was run at the Pokémon Game Show. It had a capsule-toy vending machine selling Pokémon Rumble U NFC figures; special Black and White Kyurem figures exclusive to the event were available here. France Pokémon Center Paris * Opened June 4, 2014 * Closed after June 21, 2014 * Crémerie de Paris (Hôtel de Villeroy), 11-15, rue des Halles – angle 9, rue des Déchargeurs 75001 Paris / France A temporary Pokémon Center store was opened in Paris, from June 4 through June 21, 2014. The store featured an exhibition of illustrations from the Pokémon games, interactive events for fans, and the opportunity to purchase merchandise brought over from the Japanese Pokémon Center shops. Online Japan An online store was available in Japan from March 21, 2001 to November 30, 2006, as well as a store which was accessible via mobile phones in Japan from September 29, 2003 to November 30, 2006. An Amazon store that sold Pokémon Center goods opened at http://www.amazon.co.jp/b?node=2430277051 on October 18, 2012. On February 16, 2016, the Pokémon Center online store reopened for customers in Japan at pokemoncenter-online.com. United States Around mid-January 2008, the Pokémon Center online store in North America displayed a closing message, encouraging shoppers to take advantage of closing sales, because the store would be closing at the end of the month. The store did close effective February 1st, but kept a Q & A site in place of the actual store. The reason given for the closing was: "Pokémon USA, Inc. (now part of The Pokémon Company International) has decided to sell Pokémon merchandise exclusively through its retail partners." The site continued to accept product returns that met their product return standards and were postmarked by February 21st of that year. If one visited pokemoncenter.com, it would redirect to the Pokémon website. On July 2, 2014, the website featured a countdown clock for the grand opening of the Pokémon Center online store and three different items avaliable for early-access purchase. On August 6, 2014, the Pokémon Center online store reopened for customers in at the same URL. Some fans were given advance access via mail, where they could access the Pokémon Center website starting July 2, 2014. These fans were given some special gifts from The Pokémon Company alongside the invitation: an iPhone 5 case, a notebook, a canteen, and a plush Special Delivery Pikachu. Trivia * The internal data of the core series games from to contain location indices for all of the Pokémon Centers at the time. ** The Japanese and Korean version of the Generation IV games still refer to the Nintendo World Store as PC New York (Japanese: ニューヨーク, Korean: 뉴욕), even though they were released after the remodeling. Games from Generation V onwards do not have a location index for the Nintendo World Store. ** Beginning in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the games no longer have individual indices for each store, with only the Pokémon Center Tohoku retaining a distinct location index. See also * * * Pokémon Store External links * Official site for the Japanese Pokémon Centers (Japanese) ** Official site for the Japanese Pokémon Centers (English) * Official site for Pokémon Center Online (English) * Official site for Pokémon Center Online (Japanese) * Official site for Pokémon Center Singapore (English) References Category:Pokémon meta Category:Retail stores de:Pokémon Center (Geschäft) es:Pokémon Center fr:Pokémon Center it:Pokémon Center (negozio) ja:ポケモンセンター (店舗) zh:精灵宝可梦周边零售店